


Sugar? Yes please

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was not a poor man.Just because he lived in a run down apartment and had to skip eating some days to pay his rent.Yeah he was poor.The solution?Simple.Get a sugar daddy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sugar? Yes please

Akaashi was not poor, in spite of what most of his friends had to say. Just because he rented a run down, barely liveable, apartment in the shitty side of town where people sold drugs and got drunk on a daily basis, and just because he sometimes had to skip eating so he could pay the rent.

It did not mean he was poor. 

That's what he told himself as he sat shivering under his warmest blanket, one that Bokuto had given him because it was Bokuto and he could read Akaashi like a book and knew he was freezing in his apartment, and cursing his luck. He had no heater, and even if he did he couldnt use it because the bills would get too high and he wouldn't be able to be for them. 

It was just his luck that his window had to get broken by some drunk morons. How they managed to throw a shoe up seven floors he would never know.

Akaashi was cold, hungry and tired. If he wasn't so nervous he would have stayed at Bokuto's house, but he wouldn't. He would feel too bad. Bokuto had to be ready for practice, he didn't have time to deal with Akaashi no matter what he said. 

Akaashi continued to shiver as he looked through his phone, hesitating as he saw an ad for sugar daddies. He couldn't get a sugar daddy, that would be inappropriate. Not to mention his friends would tease him relentlessly. 

Though, as he looked around at the run down apartment with half the paint gone or peeling off and the massive hole in the window he figured maybe it was not such a horrible idea. He could at least give it a shot. 

His face flushed more as he clicked on the website, groaning as he saw it was mostly old shriveled up men. He decided just to make a profile, putting a picture of him from last time he had been dragged to the club by his friends. He was wearing a pair of black leather booty shorts and a black crop, his boots going up mid thigh. 

Akaashi remembered how many people asked for his number that night, and he loved it. He loved the attention he had gotten, though he would never admit it. 

After putting in some basic information Akaashi closed his eyes and fell asleep, still shaking. He would see if any potential sugar daddies had messaged him in the morning. 

  
  


When Akaashi woke up hours later his first thought was to check his phone, easily startled at the amount of messages he had gotten. Most of them were from rich old men, but one person caught his attention. 

Kuroo Tetsuro. 

It seemed the man wanted somebody to ‘spoil rotten but also not feel pressured to do anything’. He was pretty attractive, even with his horrible bed head. His eyes seemed mysterious in the photo, and Akaashi was slightly turned on by the smirk he wore. 

Akaashi clicked on the message, sent around 6 am. 

“Hello Akaashi, my name is Kuroo. I noticed that you’re new on this app, I definitely would have remembered seeing such a beautiful face before. I hope you message me back, I would love to get well acquainted with you..In many ways.” Akaashi whispered as he read, his face flushed. He smiled softly as he responded quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. He only gave half assed responses to everybody else, not really caring for them but also not wanting to be rude. 

It's not like he would ever see any of them in person anyway. 

  
  
  


A month later Akaashi found out how wrong he was. He and Kuroo had been talking non stop, Kuroo sending Akaashi little gifts in exchange for just speaking. When asked if Kuroo wanted anything more the man responded with only when Akaashi was ready. 

Akaashi was starting to fall for the man. 

  
  


On one particular day he was walking home from his late class, for the first time not trembling in the cold due to the jacket Kuroo had sent him. He was so focussed on speaking softly to Kuroo on the phone, something they had started doing the week before, he didn't notice when somebody started following him. He had walked all the way back to his apartment, completely unaware. 

He was about to hang up his call as he stepped into his apartment, only to gasp as his door was shoved open. A man walked in, grabbing Akaashis wrists and shoving him against the wall. Akaashi watched as his phone landed a bit away, Kuroos voice barely audible due to the distance. 

“Look at me!” The man growled, roughly grabbing Akaashis cheek and forcing him to look at him “You fucking slut. How dare you decide I wasn't worth you time. Look at you, I could have given you so much.” 

The man started to kissed Akaashis neck, biting down slightly, resulting in a cry from the younger male. The man quickly tugged the jacket off, dropping it to the ground before he started to work on getting Akaashis pants undone. 

Aaashi was starting to panic, thrashing around. He couldn't get away from the bigger man, only making him struggle slightly. 

Just as the man was about to tug Akaashis pants down he was shoved off of the small male. 

Akaashi gazed at the floor with wide eyes, trembling so much he had to grip his hands to calm himself down. He hadn't even noticed the tears dripping down his face until his head was lifted by gentle hands and his tears were wiped away. 

“Oh Akaashi. It's ok, I have you.” 

Akaashi practically collapsed into Kuroos arms, hiding his face in Kuroko's chest. In the back of his mind he noted that Kuroo was wearing a suit and he would be ruining it with his tears, but Kuroo didn't say anything. He only ran his fingers through Akaashis hair and mumbled comforting words. 

“I don't want to leave you alone here. Come to my house with me?” Kuroo asked softly, not wanting to startle the younger male. Akaashi just nodded, pulling away slightly “I need to get my laptop and phone” Akaashi whispered, turning to walk towards the living room. 

He stepped over the man's unconscious body, unable to help the smirk rising on his face as he noted the man's bruised face. Kuroo wasn't messing around. 

Akaashi grabbed his laptop and textbooks, placing them in a bag before picking up his phone and walking to Kuroo again. He said nothing as Kuroo grabbed his bag and wrapped his arm around Akaashis shoulders, knowing that it was for both of them. 

Akaashi should have felt nervous as it was his first time meeting Kuroo face to face but he felt so comfortable with him as they sat in his red sports car, way too expensive to be in these parts. 

Akaashi didn't even notice as his eyes started to fall shut in the car, or how when they made it to Kuroos house he was carried inside and gently changed, Kuroo not even trying to look or take advantage of his weak state. 

He didn't feel the fingers running through his hair, or kiss placed on his forehead after he was placed on a huge bed. 

He didn't hear Kuroko's chuckle as Aaashi snuggled closer to him, pressing his face against Kuroos chest. 

He slept soundly, not knowing that tomorrow he would wake up face to face with Kuroo and become a stuttering mess. 

Not knowing how in a year he and Kuroo would become more than just a sugar daddy and sugar baby. 

Not knowing that in five years he and Kuroo would be getting married. 

Not knowing that three years after their wedding they would adopt two beautiful children. 

Not knowing that when they were old they would die, Kuroo first and Akaashi following a mere month later. 

None of that mattered at that moment. 

All that Akaashi knew was that he felt safe and warm at that moment, with Kuroo keeping a watchful eye over him. 

Everything would be ok. 


End file.
